The Ice Princess
by cartoonmaniac44
Summary: Queen Elsa had always wanted a baby, but she could never risk having a child grow up in isolation the same way she did. What happens when Elsa finds herself unexpectedly pregnant with the new princess of Arendelle?


**AN: Hey guys! This is my frozen fanfic! I got the idea for this after my friend and I went to see the movie today (for the 4th time). I hope you all like it. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold winter day in Arendelle. Elsa watched Anna and Kristoff play in the snow with their children. Alex, who looked exactly like Kristoff except for his eyes, was trying to sneak up on his little sister, Christina, who looked like a young version of Anna. Elsa smiled while watching her niece and nephew have a snow ball fight. She really wanted a child, but she could never have one. She would never risk having her child born with the same ice powers, and she would never, ever let her child be isolated the same way she was. "What are you looking at honey?" her husband, King James, asked from behind her. "Oh, just Anna and Kristoff, and the kids." "Elsa, I know what you're thinking." "James, I know you want a child, and I really do too, but we just can't." "Why not?" "Because, I just can't risk our child growing up like I did." "Elsa, it would be different. Our child wouldn't grow up alone. He or she would have you to help him or her." "James, I couldn't bear to have my child treated like a monster. We just can't have a child."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, while everyone was eating dinner, Elsa began to feel nauseous and dizzy. She excused herself from the table, ran to the bathroom, where she threw up. "Oh what's wrong with me?" Elsa wondered.<p>

"I'm gonna go check on Elsa." Anna said while getting up from the table. *knock knock knock* Elsa? Are you ok?" "Go away Anna." "Elsa, I'm coming in." Anna said while opening the door. "Are you okay Elsa?" "Obviously I'm not! I feel so dizzy and tired, and I'm throwing up. I've felt like this for a few days. I think I have a cold." "Dizzy? Tired? Elsa… I'm not really sure that you're sick… You never get sick… but I think I know what it might be." "What else could it be? I'm sure I just have a cold or something." "Elsa, when was the last time that you and James… You know…" "Anna, why would you ask a question like that?" "Just answer it!" "Fine! Umm… I guess a few weeks ago…" "Uh-huh, and when's the last time you had your-" "Anna!" "Just answer it!" "Umm… A few… weeks… ago… I should have it now actually…" "Elsa, I don't think that your sick…" Anna said with a knowing smile. "What do you mean?" Elsa asked fearfully. "Elsa, I think you're pregnant."

Elsa froze. She couldn't believe it. "Anna… No… That can't be true!" "Elsa, I've had two kids. I can recognize the signs." "No… this can't be happening… I can't have a child!" "Elsa, I thought you always wanted a baby." "I do. But I can never have a child. What if it's like me?" "What? You mean if it has white hair?" Anna asked. Elsa looked at her sternly. "Anna, don't joke! This is serious! What if my child has my powers? What if everyone treats her like a freak? What if they hurt her and I can't protect her? I'm going to be such a terrible mother." "So what if it's like you? You'll be able to help him or her with their powers. You'll have someone who understands you. And you'll finally have someone who doesn't get cold and can dance around in the snow for hours with you. Trust me Elsa. This is a good thing, not a bad one. And besides, you'll make a great mother." "Do you really think so Anna?" "I know so." "Thanks Anna." The two sisters hugged each other. "You know, Elsa, you do need to tell James." "Oh no! How do you think he'll react! I hope he isn't mad" "Elsa, relax. I'm pretty sure he'll be thrilled with the news."

* * *

><p>Later that night, while James was getting ready for bed, Elsa was trying to figure out the best way to tell him about the baby. She was sure he was going to be excited, and she knew he'd be a great father, but she was still really nervous. "Hey Els, are you feeling any better then you were at dinner?" "Well, yes, but I won't for very long. I actually think I'm going to feel sick for a few months." "What are you talking about Elsa?" "Well, umm, you see, uhh, weregoingtohaveababy." "What? Can you say that a little bit slower?" "Umm… James… I'm pregnant… We're going to have a baby." "Elsa, are you serious?" "Yes!" "Oh my god! This is so great! I can't believe it!" "I guess you're a little bit excited?" "A little? I'm ecstatic! I'm gonna be a daddy!" James excitedly proclaimed, "Wait? Are you happy? I know you said that you didn't want to have children." "Of course I'm happy! I've wanted to have a little girl of my own all my life. Oh, if we have a daughter…" Elsa said, while beginning to think of all the fun times she could have with her little girl. "You're sure you happy?" "Positive. I can't wait for our baby to be born."<p>

* * *

><p><em>The snow was falling lightly on the mountain. A small girl with long, white hair and bright blue eyes was making a snowman. "Mommy, look what I can do!" she excitedly proclaimed as she made snow flurries dance in her hand. "That's very neat, sweetie", Elsa said to her daughter. "Mommy, can you do <em>your_ magic? You're so good at it!" "Okay snowflake, what do you want me to do?" "Make it snow!" "But it's already snowing, snowflake." "Only lightly" the young girl whined, "Make it snow a lot! Make a blizzard!" "Honey, I can't do that… It's not safe." "Please mommy! I know you can! I really like blizzards." "Well, okay I guess. But only for a little while." YAY! Mommy's gonna make a blizzard!" And that Elsa did. She made it snow. She created a huge blizzard. It was so beautiful, but suddenly, it took a turn for the worst. "Mommy, what's going on? Why is the wind so strong?" "I don't know snowflake." "Can't you stop it?" "I'm trying to. I don't think I can control it!" "Mommy, I'm scared." "Shh, don't cry. Everything will be okay." Elsa said trying to comfort her daughter. The little girl in Elsa's arms suddenly started screaming. Elsa looked up and saw two men ready to attack her. She pulled her daughter closer to herself. "Please. Don't touch my child." "Ohh, don't worry. We won't touch the princess. Our orders don't involve her. Only you." "And what are your orders?" "To kill the queen." "Mommy!" "Shh snowflake. Don't be scared." "But mommy-" "Shhh… Who gave you these orders?" "I did." Elsa and her daughter turned around and found themselves looking directly at Hans. "Hello Elsa. Long time no see." Hans" Elsa said hugging her daughter tighter, "What are you doing here?" "It's King Hans now." "King Hans? What happened to your twelve older brothers?" "Oh, you see, there was an… accident… and unfortunately, none of them survived. And me, while being so upset at the loss of my family, well, I had to be strong and take the crown of my kingdom." "And what are you doing here in Arendelle?" "Oh, you see, I'm here to settle a little problem I seem to have with the queen… and her daughter." "Mommy!" "Do whatever you want with me, but leave my daughter alone." "Why? Don't you value your own life at all?" "I do, but my daughter is more important to me." "MOMMY!" "What snowflake?" "Look!" _

_ Nobody had noticed that the storm had grown so much stronger. The snow was falling at an alarming rate, and the wind was blowing hard enough to knock someone over. "Oh no", Elsa said. She picked her daughter up and began to run. "Stop her!" Hans cried. But Elsa was ready for them. She immediately turned around and began to shoot blasts of ice at them. But the quick turn caused her to fall over due to the force of the wind. "Mommy!" her little girl cried as she slipped from her arms. Elsa got up and tried to run to her daughter. "Mommy, look behind you." As Elsa turned around the men grabbed her. "LET ME GO!" Elsa screamed. "Mommy, help me!" Elsa looked up and saw Hans carrying her daughter away. "No! Let her go! Come back! NOO!" _

* * *

><p>Elsa woke up with a start. That dream had seemed all too real. "There's no way that can actually happen", she whispered to herself. Elsa slowly placed her hand over her stomach. "Don't worry. I promise that I will never let anything happen to you. I love you… my little snowflake."<p> 


End file.
